Recovering
by flarey phoenix
Summary: blah blah blah, set after enies lobby in St Poplar, LuccixKaku at random times, rated M just for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Recovering  
**Summary: **things seem odd at first wake up after Enies Lobby for Lucci... can they get any odder?  
**Set:** after Enies Lobby

* * *

It all started one morning, Rob Lucci could already tell that the day was going to be downright horrible, not only did he suddenly wish to despise everything just a little bit more than normal but he also... had one hell of a headache, this was probably due to the fact that he'd been in a comatose state for a few weeks... yeah, that could be it. His only sense of familiar surroundings was the fact that Hattori was perched on the outside of the windowsill, ever watchful of his master's health.

Getting up he realized just how much he could actually hate himself, he was in pain... oh lord was he in pain.

"Sit your ass back down" a stern voice made him jolt up, internally wincing at the pain shooting through his abdomen, he looked up to see wide bright green eyes, black hair and a disapproving glare... oh he'd kill her later for the order, yep, that was what was in store for the green eyed girl in front of him.

"Who...are you...?" he ground out through gritted teeth

"Doctors assistant, now get your ass led down or i make you lay down" she shot back, putting her hands on her hips. His only response was a glare that could most definitely freeze hell over, damn would he love to see Satans face on that shit, may have made his day just a bit better.

One thing he wondered, and damn was it bugging him, yet he didn't actually know why, he'd never bothered to wonder before, so why now

"Where are my...um..." he started, but ended uncertainly... he'd never really referred to them as... 'that' term.

"Your friends?" the girl asked, he'd get her name later... maybe... if he didn't kill her first.

He nodded, the icy glare still on his face, masking his hidden curiosity. "They're stayin in a hotel round the corner, they've been in and out of here so many times in the past few weeks, i'm surprised the old doc ain't had a seizure himself... you had at least 2... Scared the crap outta us all too, your friend... one with the long nose, he almost had a panic attack the second time, you randomly startin shakin like that, poor guy" she explained smiling "they sure do care about you, should be thankful"

"I'll be whatever i want to be," he grumbled, mentally whacking himself for the obvious immature comment. Looking out the window he let a small unnoticed smile cross his lips at Hattori's wide and curious gaze "open it" he ordered

"Yes sir," she mocked a salute and opened the window, Hattori immediately flew in, and perched on his masters shoulder "... a pet pigeon huh"

"Yes ma'am" Hattori suddenly piped up lifting his wing to his head in a funny salute, Lucci not saying a word

"... Ventriloquism eh?" she asked with a smile "nice," she smirked "you should be outta here soon enough, don't start movin around too much kay?" she smiled, walking towards the door

"What's your name," he asked lowly

"None'a your beeswax" she smirked and walked out, a few moments later... and i mean a few moments...

"Lucci!" came the rather loud and obviously relieved _yell_, internally he winced, externally he was glaring at the man in the doorway, who of course was wearing a black cap on his head and a big cheerful grin on his face.

"...Go...away," Lucci grumbled, doing his best to look absolutely loathsome at the overly cheerful giraffe-man, and failing pathetically... oh how he hated everything at that moment... and every other moment.

"Awh don't be like that" Kaku smiled, plopping himself down onto the bed, "not after i let kids slide down my neck for you, seriously" he chuckled, which doubled into a laugh at the look of utter bafflement on the older zoans face. "Was to pay for your medical bills you silly kitty" he joked, snickering at the sudden look of fury on Lucci's face, which definitely promised death later... yes, yes it did.

"... You did what?" he asked slowly

"We worked on the streets to pay for your medical fees... Kalifa cleaned the streets... Fukurou and i worked using my giraffe form as a slide for kids, Jyabura and Blueno did a funky animal street performance thingy even kumadori did a performance to get money for you... we've been really worried about you" the smile he had on his face seemed to slowly disappear, Lucci went to say something but it was cut off "don't bruise your ego Lucci" Kaku smiled warmly "we know, and your welcome" he winked

"I wasn't-

"-suuurrre you weren't" Kaku smirked and stood up "get better soon kay..." he smiled and walked towards the door, Lucci let a small honest to gods smile cross his lips, which quickly disappeared as Kaku turned to face him, pfft as if he'd let the younger zoan see that. "Get some rest, Hira will pop in from time to time to check on you" he smiled

"Hira?" Lucci asked quickly, before Kaku had a chance to scat out the door

"The doctors assistant, watch it, she'll kick your ass if you don't do as your told" Kaku chuckled, winking, Lucci knew it was a joke, still have him a twinge of anger, remembering the fact that he'd been beaten by a lowly 17 year old punk. "...sorry," Kaku realized his mistake and quickly exited the room.

Lucci sighed, realizing between Kaku outside the room, that infernal woman checking up on him and the pain in his injured body, he couldn't sneak out, so all there was left for him to do... was either sleep, or try and convince the nurse to up an kill herself... he preferred the latter.

"He'll be ok won't he?" Kaku asked uncertainly, the black haired nurse smiled in response

"Oh he'll be fine, with friends like you lot, anyone would be fine" she winked "we're takin extra special care of him, so don't you go worryin about little details, we were all shocked that you did all that for him... so the old doc decided you lot deserved to be humoured, can i ask one question though?" she asked with a small frown on her face

"Shoot," he smiled

"How did he get so beat up?" she asked bluntly and without a hint of restraint

"Pirates" was his only answer "a captain took him by surprise, the crew took the rest of us by surprise... but... we're just glad he's ok," Kaku smiled as she mouthed an 'oh' "oh and if he tries to upset you or mentally depress you... just ignore him, it's his usual method of entertainment" he chuckled as she smirked and winked at him

"Thanks for the tip" she grinned, then suddenly turned all business "now you should go get some rest too, those injuries of yours won't heal if you keep moving about," she chided, he sweat-dropped in response and put his hands up in defence

"Okay okay I'll go get some rest," he smiled and headed towards the door "arigato for this Hira, you've been a great help since the doctor's been away," he smiled

"You're welcome Kaku-san" she bowed her head "i help those who need it, and he really needed it," she smiled and ushered him out the door "now go rest before i stick you in one of these beds" she threatened, a laugh was his response as he was shoved out the door. "Now..." she smiled almost predatorily, putting her note pad and pen down, she headed straight for the kitchen, intent on feeding herself.

His stomach was rumbling... oh how low had he fallen, even HUNGER was beating him

'_Damnit'_ he grumbled, Hattori let out an amused coo at his masters glower and happily nuzzled against Lucci's cheek, which was rewarded by a fond chin scratch.

"... What's that smell," Lucci frowned, sniffing the air, Hattori blinked once before flying back to the bed rest. He stood up, albeit awkwardly and made his way to the door, ignoring the pain in his left leg, he limped rather pathetically out through the door, following the scent to the kitchen. There, stood behind the kitchen counter, was that infernal woman.

"Didn't i tell you to sit down?" she asked, even though she wasn't looking at him

"What are you cooking?" he replied, ignoring her question/statement completely

"Well technically i'm not COOKING anything, i'm makin sushi... about the only thing i can make, seriously dude i burn water" she laughed "i can't cook, therefore salads and sushi and various other un-cookable things are my speciality," she winked

"...That's not a word," he started, his hair falling over the bandage on his head, over his eyes.

"Huh?" she asked curiously, looking up at him

"Uncookable, not a word," he responded, sitting down

"Well ain't you just a dictionary waitin to happen," she smirked "want some?" she offered, he gave her a low glare "I'll take that as a yes" she grinned and put some on a small wooden plate for him. Quickly she waltzed over to him and plopped it down on his lap, then proceeded to sit on the counter and slip hers into her mouth.

Looking at the raw fish rather uncertainly, he wasn't sure if he should trust the cooking skills of someone who'd just said she burnt water, but Kaku seemed to trust the woman enough, so he guessed he could... for now that was.

Silently he lifted the fish to his lips and let it slip past, he immediately almost lost himself in the taste... then again; he WAS a cat after all, quickly and almost greedily he devoured the rest of the raw fish.

"Like your sushi eh?" came the unexpected voice of that 'Hira' woman, looking up at her through half lidded eyes he shrugged. "Mmm" she sounded, continuing to consume her portion of the meal.

"... Why?" he suddenly asked

"Why what?" she replied

"Why aren't you intimidated, scared, worried... even slightly perturbed?" he glared lowly

"... Why should i be? You're just a guy" she laughed "I've seen more 'imma big hard man' types come through here since I've been here, trust me... my first day here i was a wreck, pirate crew came through, damn they were idiots" he just drowned her out after that, not really caring about her stories. "Oi, you asked a question, i'm answering, it's rude to ignore!" she hissed at him, a disapproving glare on her face

"Your response was boring me," he smirked, she stared silently at him for a few seconds before he shook her out of her musings with "it's rude to stare"

"G-gomen," she smiled sheepishly and jumped off of the counter "you should go back to bed now," she smiled, walking over to him

"I can help myself" he growled lowly, startling her slightly, the glare coming from his golden eyes that seemed to glow in the light, she nodded her head as he stood up and headed back to his room, weakly and limping.

"...Seya when you wake up again!" she called through the closed door, he shook his head and led down, Hattori being the ever faithful bird, used his beak to try to pull the covers up over his master.

"Thank you, Hattori," he smiled, petting the birds head gently, getting an appreciative coo in response as he let his head fall onto the pillow and succumb to the nagging need for sleep.

* * *

**... Hope u like... hope i got Lucci right lol XD been watching the water 7 arc and I've instantly just taken a liking to the bad ass kitty XD **

**... Well who wouldn't, he's hot as hell *drool tiem* mmmm the eyes... the build... oooh the haaaiir XD (yes i'm a hair girl, i LOVE long hair on guys XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Recovering  
**Summary**: things seem odd at first wake up after Enies Lobby for Lucci... can they get any odder?  
**Set**: after Enies Lobby  
**Pairings:** LuccixKaku at random times, they're not dating, just odd moments of 'imma smex you up and you will ENJOY it'-ness or fluffy cute stuff that makes you go 'dawww' XD HiraxLucci...? Yeah never gonna happen, more like a humorous lil banter that makes ya go lol XD

* * *

The 'attack' had been so quick she hadn't even had time to yelp in surprise; she'd thought he was asleep, she hadn't seen the harm in brushing those black strands of hair out of his eyes, it looked like it'd been bothering him at the time anyway. But as soon as her fingers had touched the silky raven locks, he'd seized her arm and forced her onto her back, him quickly pinning her to the plush bed. The look in his eyes as he looked down at her, it was so... inhuman, calculating and so downright dangerous, she couldn't suppress the shudder that coursed through her body at the sight.

"You woke me up" he growled softly, and only then did she notice the white glimmering shine of sharp feline teeth in his mouth

"... L-light sleeper huh?" she responded meekly, his eyes narrowed, she swore she saw them flash for a brief second, the pupils turning slitted and cat like, but as fast as it appeared, it disappeared, widening her eyes slightly in realization she gulped and tried to get him off, but that only made his grip tighten. "Let me go" she tried, her voice quiet and meek, he only glared further, his hatred for weakness surfacing once more.

In all the hustle and fuss neither had noticed the door open, which was strange considering it was Rob Lucci...

"Oi! Get off the nurse!" Kaku yelled, Lucci immediately looked around at Kaku, giving him the iciest glare he could muster at that moment, he didn't even notice Kalifa swiftly getting the poor nurse out of the situation, he'd hate himself more later for missing that.

"She woke me up" came the low response

"Doesn't mean you can molest the poor girl, now leave her alone, or do i have to get the spray bottle?" Kaku challenged, Lucci beat his icy glare by about a million at that moment, if it were possible, Kaku would be frozen right now; yes... yes he would. Then... he noticed she was gone, turning slightly he glared at Kalifa who stood beside Kaku, the young nurse behind them both.

"4000 Kaku... 4000" he growled, Kaku blinked before backing up slightly and coughing

"Yes...well... ehem... still, no molesting the nurse, she helped save your ass" he countered, albeit with less courage than before, even injured as he was, Lucci could quite easily change and Shigan his ass, even Tekkai couldn't save him from Lucci's Shigan... NOTHING could save him from Lucci's Shigan...well...maybe that straw hat boy, but who was actually gonna go find him after the beating they took?

"Stay out of the room then," the statement was clearly directed at the nurse, who gulped and nodded quickly, before making a very hasty retreat out the door

"That was sexual harassment" Kalifa mumbled before tailing the young nurse out of the door, both males ignoring her expected statement entirely.

"You don't have to be such an ass Lucci, she was probably just checking on you, it's what nurses and doctors do" Kaku levelled a firm glare at the male on the bed before exiting the way the nurse had gone, and closing the door.

Once alone again he sighed and led back down, Hattori perched on the bed rest, watching over him as he succumbed to dreamless slumber.

In the office however, Kalifa had the young nurse sat down in front of her explaining what had happened.

"So he grabbed you when you tried to get the hair out of his eyes?" Kalifa asked, adjusting her glasses, Hira nodded once to confirm the question.

"He didn't do anything else did he?" Kaku asked, lowering one eyebrow

"N-No of course not, he just pinned me down and said I'd woken him up" she replied "why... would he have... is he dangerous?" she asked softly

"Yes he is quite dangerous when the situation calls for it, but i don't think he'd try to attack a woman in that way," Kalifa frowned

"I'll get to the bottom of this" Kaku sighed then headed towards the door

"W-Wait! He needs his rest, any more movements and he may re-open some of his wounds..." Hira spoke, looking up at Kaku almost pleadingly, a short pause followed before Kaku responded

"I doubt a little pain will harm Rob Lucci"

"...Right" she sighed, allowing him to go, and go he did, straight out the door and through to Lucci's room.

Rob Lucci was led back down on the bed, the rays of light flicking though the curtains hitting his pale skin, the scars that lined his body were defined slightly by the light, the small amount of movement from his chest was the only indication that the man on the bed was truly alive, one could never tell with a man with that many scars adorning his body.

"Lucci?" Kaku asked, glaring slightly, as if that itself could wake the man

"Go away" Lucci growled, his eyes still closed, breathing gently, that was the only time Kaku had ever seen the man in a passive relaxed state, when he was either asleep or half asleep; it almost brought a smile to his face even in the current situation.

"Lucci... you really scared the poor girl..." he sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed

"It's what i'm used to" came the rather expected response

"I know you are, she thought you were going to... attack her," Kaku sighed, looking at the man, quite unexpectedly this brought a reaction, his eyes flashed open and he glanced towards Kaku

"Attack in what way?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows

"Well Kalifa suspects you were going to 'attack' her... as in 'sexually' attack" Kaku sighed, that response definitely got a rise out of him

"I wouldn't! That's just disgusting, dishonourable and pathetic!" he practically snarled at the long nosed man.

"Then perhaps you should tell the young girl that, she seemed quite shaken up when we got her out of here, you can be quite a scary man when you're glaring down at someone..." Kaku smiled slightly, remembering a few times back in training when he'd done it to him. "I think it's the eyebrows" Kaku chuckled, which turned into an all out laugh at the glare he got from him.

"Are you saying i have scary eyebrows?" Lucci asked lowly

"Make you look like a vampire" Kaku laughed "coupled with your hair, you're an all out Dracula wannabe" he chuckled, knowing only he could do this and actually get out alive.

"I'm going...to kill you," Lucci growled, okay maybe not, Kaku shot up quickly as Lucci made a grab for him, unfortunately that jolt was all his chest wounds needed to reopen, a yelp sounded from the usually 'quiet about pain' man as he collapsed onto the bed

"Lucci!" Kaku gasped, rushing back to him

"G-get away from me... i'm fine," he scowled, holding his now bleeding chest

"And i'm Whitebeard" Kaku responded haughtily, rolling his eyes "I'll go get the nurse" he sighed, helping the older zoan onto his back, Lucci looked up at him through half lidded pained eyes "don't look at me like that" Kaku grumbled then ran out the room.

Hira had been making coffee for herself when Kaku ran in the room noticeably making her jump an almost spill the coffee all over the table

"He moved, chest is open," Kaku at least had the courtesy to look apologetic at the now peeved nurse who was quite obviously angered at him for not taking her warning.

"Great, now i have to go in and fix it, fuck-you VERY much" she glared, the glare softened when she saw the worry etched on his face, she sighed and put the cup down "I'll sort it, but if he attacks i'm leaving him," she stated and walked out of the kitchen, after Kaku's nod of understanding.

Hira slowly opened the door to the room, still a little nervous at being in the same room as the rather scary older male, personally she didn't want to be anywhere near him, but it was her duty so she had to. Opening it fully she took a quick analysis of the work needed, he was obviously in pain from the look on his face, the bandages on his chest were all red and wet so they'd need replacing and the bandage around his waist needed replacing. So all in all, that would take approximately 10 minutes if he didn't move; if he did it'd probably take more of course.

"Okay, just a man, that's all" she whispered to herself and walked inside towards the bed.

"Just...a man hmm" came the pained voice of the man who scared her, causing her to jump

"I thought you were asleep" she gulped

"You've thought that once before today, you should really learn from your mistakes, woman." Lucci growled lowly almost as if he was testing her patience.

"It's Hira, man" she replied haughtily before walking to him, a small smirk crossed his lips at the rather bold statement before he settled back with his ever present scowl. Slowly and gently she removed the bandages covering his chest, using a small pair of scissors to cut it without making it worse, with only the gentleness that a nurse could actually achieve. She worked until the bandages were completely removed from his scar covered body then put the cutting tools down and looked at the damages to his well chiselled chest. "...did a pirate really do this to you..." she asked meekly, looking across the damage with rather worried Hazel eyes.

"That's none of your business" he replied curtly, the beating still very fresh in his mind, as was the pain, something he hadn't felt in a long time, it was quite a sour topic that he'd have rather forgotten in his unconscious state, unfortunately he hadn't been that lucky.

"Just trying to make a conversation" she mumbled, grabbing dabbers and cloths to clean up the now pooling blood, internally she wondered just how this man had even survived with the amount of damage sustained. Lucci didn't honour the nurse with a response, he just settled into a halfway sleep, his eyes closed, completely relaxed, and trying his hardest to ignore the searing pain that shot through his chest almost every 3 seconds.

After about 15 minutes, she'd successfully resealed the wounds and cleaned up the dried blood that had covered his chest, unfortunately, the smell of blood triggered his own animal instincts. Noticing something wrong immediately Hira turned to the door

"Kaku-san!" she called out, backing up slightly from the twitching older male. Kaku ran in almost instantly, using his Soru to get there quicker than any normal human

"What's wro- ah, Hira I'd get out of here if i were you" he advised, pushing the nurse out of the room and closing the door quickly behind himself, even he wasn't staying in that room. A low growl erupted from behind the door; Hira stared at it for a second before erupting in her own little fit

"If he re-opens them again i swear i'm knocking the bastard out with a goddamn elephant tranquilizer, see how the smug bastard likes THAT!" she ranted, earning quite a few odd looks from the people around her

"I doubt even that would stop him" Kaku chuckled, then winced at the icy glare she fixed on him "sorry," he apologised sheepishly

"Go stop him!" she ordered, pointing at the door, Kaku sighed in response and swiftly slipped through the door, closing it just as quickly only to be pinned against it by a rather furious looking giant leopard man

"GAH!" was Kaku's rather unintelligent 'noise'; coming nose to nose to a rather feral looking blood thirsty carnivorous zoan wasn't exactly Kaku's idea of a fun time, especially since he'd only recently recovered from another life or death situation, he hadn't thought that he'd be thrust right back into one this soon.

"Kaku" Lucci growled lowly

"Lucci" Kaku shot back, trying to convince both himself AND Lucci that he wasn't scared out of his mind, Lucci's form slowly shifted back into his regular still scary human self, but that still didn't ease Kaku's internal fear, which Lucci could smell a mile away.

"I want something" Lucci growled lowly, his arm resting on the door over the long nosed assassins head.

"I'm guessing that something would include very strenuous movements" Kaku responded, knowing that blood had been filed behind a very specific thing in Lucci's mind, and that thing would put him on Hira's 'must throw something sharp and pointy at this person' list, either way Kaku was pretty much trapped.

Unfortunately for him, during their mission at water 7, Lucci had switched from entirely straight, to bisexual, since he really couldn't mess around with the women in the city of water, as the last woman to enter his room back in Enies lobby, ended up a bloody corpse on the bed, nobody had bothered asking how it'd had happened, SOMEHOW Fukurou had managed to find out that in the heat of passion, he'd accidently switched to half leopard and ripped out a rather large much needed chunk of her throat, killing her instantly, that news had spread around the tower like wildfire, and within a day even the PENCILS knew.

During Kaku's internal flashback of the rather gory scene in Lucci's rather luxurious bedroom '_at least she'd had fun before her rather abrupt death'_ he thought with an internal snicker, but while all this was taking place somehow, Lucci had covered his mouth with his own full lips. Kaku moved his hands up to Lucci's shoulders trying to push the older zoan back, fortunately it worked, only because Lucci was slightly confused at why he was doing it and wanted an explanation, and even he knew that nobody could talk while being mouth molested.

"You're injured Lucci, this could re-open wounds, and I'd rather not see you die of blood loss thank you very much, now bed" Kaku spoke rather resoundingly, Lucci let a low growl sound from the back of his throat at the order "don't you growl at me, this is for your own good, now BED" he ordered, pointing at the aforementioned piece of furniture. Without a word, Lucci grabbed Kaku's hand and yanked him over to the bed.

"If i have to, you do too" was his only statement before he pulled the younger zoan down onto the soft mattress with a resounding 'oof'. Lucci smiled, a soft rare smile that very few actually saw, at the rather humorous little giraffe as he tried to readjust himself, his hat had fallen off in the fall as well, letting his rarely seen messy short-ish cut hair be seen. Lucci leant back against the bed rest, scratching under Hattori's right wing softly, earning a coo of pleasure from the little bird as Kaku led down properly

"Promise not to molest me in my sleep?" Kaku joked half heartedly

"I make no promises" Lucci replied slyly, a devilish dastardly smirk curving at the corners of his mouth

"Lucci~" Kaku whined softly, almost like a child, "promise" he repeated defiantly

"Fine fine i promise" Lucci chuckled, thus Kaku was satisfied. the older zoan lead back properly on the plush pillow allowing Kaku to rest his head on his chest gently, the gentle thump of Lucci's heart beat and the soft almost purring sound that flitted from Lucci's throat lulling him into a comfortable sleep, the older zoan soon following suit. Neither noticed Hira peek into the room, smile softly and quickly and silently close the door.

* * *

**See the daww moment? Like the daww moment? GOOD cause i liked writing the daww moment LMAO **


End file.
